Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by caliclair
Summary: Many things happen in a human's lifetime. But having powers...that shouldn't happen. Beca is a college student who likes to be left alone and is trying to move to LA. However, someone with red hair and sinister blue eyes keeps getting in the way.
1. Just the Beginning

**Hello everybody! I haven't written a story in a long while, so bear with me! Also! This is my first Bechloe fic, so we'll see where this goes. Leave reviews and let me know what I can improve on or how I'm doing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Pitch Perfect, if I did, Bechloe would be canon.**

 **Enjoy!**

Throughout her whole childhood, Beca was bounced from house to house through the foster care. The longest she ever stayed in a home was three years, which still surprises her til this day when she looks back on it. However, she was grateful because that's where she met her foster brother, Jesse. At first they didn't get along, mostly because of Beca, who has built a wall around herself from letting other people in. However, over a few months, Jesse finally started to crack through her barrier and made her crack a small smile, though it might've looked like more of a grimace to others. Never letting anyone in, meant never getting hurt. Once Jesse saw that he was starting to breakdown her walls, he immediately suggested, more like pleaded Beca to have movie marathons at least once a month. Out of everything that Beca likes, movies were in her top three of dislikes. When Jesse is appalled that someone he knows dislikes movies, he quickly pesters her until he gets an answer to why. Beca answers with one word.

Predictable.

Movies in her eyes were predictable.

The guy runs into a situation. Said situation involves a girl. Said girl ends up liking said guy. Said guy and said girl end up together and it's happily ever after. Thus...predictable.

When Jesse learns this, he shakes his head in disagreement and practically drags Beca to the couch to show her a galaxy, far far away aka Star Wars. Ever since that day, Beca sometimes revisits that memory and a small smile appears on her face, but after a few seconds it disappears and goes back to a frown.

Although meeting Jesse and making an actual friend, another thing happened a year later. During high school, Beca wasn't the first person anybody would notice. She wasn't popular, didn't wear Jimmy Choos or Gucci. No, Beca was in fact the complete opposite. Wearing black high tops, skinny jeans, and a blue flannel, Beca was definitely the opposite of what the classmates at her high school classified as popular. Her ears were pierced, some consisting of ear spikes or ear monstrosities according to some students and she also wore dark eye makeup, which made some classmates look at her in disgust. From all the stares she received throughout her years in high school, she actually didn't care what others thought of her and would quickly cover her ears with a pair of black headphones getting lost in the beat of her mixes. However, the headphones didn't always work and block the outside world and that is where it happened.

Though Beca tried to stay away from others and was practically a loner, there were people who still tried to pick on her, one being Bumper Allen, head quarterback. Beca was usually able to see him coming and is able to make her escape before he sees her, but that day was not the day. Her headphones were ripped off her ears and she was immediately pushed to the ground, barely able to catch her fall by her hands supporting her body up. Looking up, her eyes filled with anger and fear, she waits for him to speak.

"Well, look who it is. I figured I'd notice those ears monstrosities from anywhere," Bumper exclaims, receiving some pats on the back by his lackeys. Beca's face gets red, trying to hold in her anger, she slowly begins to get up, only to be knocked back down.

"Who said you could get up, huh?" Bumper says, glaring down at her. She only stares back. "That's what I thought," he continues, a smirk appearing on his face.

However, that smirk quickly turned into a form of pain. Beca had quickly reacted from being pushed down again and kneed him in the groin. Seeing the opportunity to run, she made a break for her car parked across the way. Problem was, the parking lot seemed to be further than she thought. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Bumper and his lackeys quickly gaining on her. _'I knew I should've actually taken P.E. seriously.'_ Realizing she wasn't going to make it to her car without being caught, she makes a sharp left and heads for the school.

Entering the building, she sees a classroom to her right, but the door was locked. Starting to panic after a few more tries with similar doors, Beca finally finds a door that doesn't resist and quickly closes it, seeing Bumper heading her way. Trying to catch her breath and also hold it in, she starts to realize that there was only one way out of the room and that was through the door she entered from. Knowing that there was no escape, she quickly settles down into a corner and puts on her headphones to perhaps calm herself down before they got her. Breathing deeply, she closes her eyes and starts to think how she wished she could escape and never be seen again. Pulling up her legs, she buries her face into her arms and huddles against the wall. After few minutes, her posture stiffens when she hears the door to the room open. Knowing what was going to happen, she buried her head, if possible, even further into her arms, hoping to find a getaway from this world. That's when she hears him.

"Now where the hell did that fucking bitch go?" Slowly lifting her head out of her arms, she looks up to see Bumper standing only a few feet away from her looking right at her, but yet not.

Her eyes widen. _'How the hell does he not see me?!'_ She thinks, holding her breath while her heart beats rapidly, not wanting to give away her position, which is odd, considering she is out in the open, nothing hiding her from the bullies in front of her. After another minute or so goes by, the unthinkable happens, Bumper and his goons leave the room and continue down the hall. She can barely hear Bumper mention the cafeteria and the footsteps slowly fade away. Beca sits there in a state of confusion and relief. _'How the hell did they not see me?!'_ This thought keeps crossing her mind, until she feels like needles were attacking her foot. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and realizes she was still sitting on the floor for about fifteen minutes and her foot decided to fall asleep. Shakily getting up, Beca starts to walk with a small limp do to her foot to the door. She holds her breath when opening it, hoping she wouldn't see Bumper right outside, waiting for her. Realizing that there was no attack, verbal or physical, Beca looks down the hallway both ways, to see it empty. Noticing that they probably left, she heads to the girl's bathroom.

Walking in, she directly heads over to the sink and splashes water on her face to help relieve the stress from what she almost experienced. Drying her face with a couple of paper towels, she looks into the mirror to check how she looked.

There was a mirror. However, there was something different about it, it wasn't working. A mirror that doesn't work. Now how is that even possible? To Beca it apparently was. For as she looked at the mirror, there was nothing. Nothing. As in, there was no Beca. No reflection. She was staring at the reflections of the stalls behind her. Her brain not being able to understand what exactly was going on at the time, Beca quickly blinks her eyes and even rubs them hard with her hands and looks back at the mirror. She sighs in relief. Her reflection. Wondering if she needed to have an eye appointment set up, she quickly exits the bathroom and runs to her car, never running into Bumper once. Little did she know, that day would leave a mark on her, changing her life for the better or the worst, as well as, questioning herself even more about if she needed to go to the eye doctor or not.

 _ **4 Years Later**_

Laying down on her bed, Beca can be found leaning against her pillow, her headphones on and her head slightly moving with the beat of the music. After half a day of unpacking, Beca was content with relaxing in her room and avoiding others. However, her wish for avoiding others didn't last long for the knocking at her door seeped through her music to her ears. Sighing Beca takes off her earphones, to hear only the last words 'wine coolers' before her father entered. Though she was thankful with having a loving family over more than three years, her father annoyed her at times. Realizing who it was, Beca rolls her eyes and debates whether to just ignore him until he goes away or actually listen to him once. Before she can make a choice though, her father begins talking again and mentions that she needs to get out of this stuffy old dorm room and make some friends and join a club. Oh, right. Beca cringes hearing him mention joining a club. The only club she'd like to be joining is one that plays music and she's the head DJ. She is reminded that if she joins at least one club and survives a year of college, her father would actually help her move out to Los Angeles, even helping her pay for an apartment.

After she listens to her father keep going on about needing to make new friends, her roommate, Kimmy Jin enters, glaring at Beca and her father and heads straight over to her computer. Tuning back in to whatever he father was talking about, Kimmy Jin, ends up getting back up from her desk and heading for the door again. Her father, taking notice of this speaks up. "Well, who's this? Hi, I'm Beca's father, you must be her roommate." Kimmy Jin just looks at the man's hand which is hanging in midair waiting for a handshake. Glaring again, Kimmy Jin mentions she was heading to the activity fair and leaves Beca's dad hanging and leaves. Seeing an escape, Beca quickly gets off her bed, headphones still around her neck and exclaims she'll be joining her roommate. Beca quickly grabs her phone from her desk and leaves her father who just stands there and eventually sighs, leaving her room.

Beca eventually caught up to Kimmy Jin, however, seeing her join a 'Korean' club table, Beca takes a different direction. Knowing that she'd have to join a club eventually, she starts to search for something that at least looked appealing. Within a span of ten minutes of looking at clubs, Beca sees Jesse of in the distance with a group of boys singing 'Whip It', finds a DJ club, come to find out it actually ended up meaning 'Deaf Jews' and meeting a blonde who called herself Fat Amy and knew how to mermaid dance. After that greeting, Beca walked past a table with a guy in speedo, grimacing, she continued on her way, finally believing she'll have to choose the book club who seems to be obsessed about Twilight and just never show up. That seemed like a good loop hole. Deciding on the book club and figuring she could ditch, Beca decides to head back towards her dorm feeling like she's had enough social interaction today.

Making it through the last couple of stands set up, she's stopped by someone blocking her path. "Hi! Would you like to join our a cappella group?"

Looking up, Beca prepares to respond with a 'no' only to be stopped by a pair of crystal blue eyes looking right back at her. _'Those eyes are so blue. And her hair. It's so, well, so…red. Oh God, I'm an embarrassment to myself. This is why I don't interact with people. She's just so beautiful.'_ Focusing back onto the redhead, she sees the woman smirking like if she heard Beca's own mantra. _'I'm so doomed.'_ Realizing the woman was waiting for a reply, Beca quickly answers, feeling her face heat up from embarrassment, "Oh, right, that's like a thing now." The redhead smiles brightly, shaking her head.

"Oh, totes! We cover many different songs. We don't even use any instruments, it's all from our mouths." The redhead beams and winks, her eyes seeming to get even bluer if that is even possible.

Beca cringes, hoping that she wasn't blushing. "Yikes."

That's when the blonde beside the redhead interrupts and ends up calling Beca a bitch. Smiling in amusement and astonishment by the blonde's response, Beca decided it was time to end the conversation and needing to get away from the redhead before she said something idiotic. "I don't sing." and with that, she walks off, leaving the two women behind, not noticing that a set of blue eyes were watching her leave.


	2. Personal Space

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I can't thank you guys enough! Sorry for the wait by the way. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! Reviews are my food. Bad or good will do.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership to Pitch Perfect/Pitch Perfect 2. If I did, some parts would be completely different.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Personal Space**

It has been a couple weeks since the Activities fair and a particular brunette is nowhere to be seen in the Book club full of Twilight fanatics. No one worries though. They're all too distracted by a vampire who sparkles and a wolf who probably needed a haircut. If you looked close enough, however, you would be able to see a small silhouette of a certain brunette through a set of windows with the logo 'WBJU' plastered all over them. After coming across many clubs and none catching her interest, Beca decided on doing an internship at the local campus radio station. Her father wasn't really pleased when he heard, but he accepts her decision. Plus, Jessie is there to 'keep her in line'.

Stacking a few more CDs, Beca lets out a sigh.

"Okay. What's going on?" Jessie asks, placing a few CDs of his own on a shelf. "That has been like your fifth sigh in the last three minutes," he continues, placing the last CD down walking over to where the moping brunette was.

Beca shakes her head and mutters something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Jessie leans in trying to hear her. "Come on, Beca. Just let me know what's going on in that head of yours." He says, poking her forehead trying to get his point across.

She pushes his hand away and all he gets in return is a scowl. Jessie laughs lightly, only for his smile to slightly turn into a frown. "Seriously Beca. You seem to be down way more than your usual brooding self."

The brunette in question rolls her eyes and begins stacking CDs again. "It's nothing really. It's just that when I applied for this job, I wanted to work in the booth, not stack CDs and with my brother no less." As she says this, Beca seems to grow more agitated and starts to slam the CDs down with a little more force.

"Hey now. What'd the CDs ever do to you?" Jessie jokes and grabs Beca's arm to make her stop before she caused damage.

She sighs and Jessie points a finger at her. "Stop. Stop sighing." Looking over at her brother, Beca smirks and walks over to the booth's door knocking. "Hey Luke! Can I take my lunch break?"

Not taking off his headphones, her boss nods and turns back to the sound system. Receiving the 'okay', Beca quickly grabs her computer and heads to the door.

"Trying to get away from me I see," Jessie chuckles. "You won't get away that easily, but I'll let it slide for now." Smirking, she turns around and walks out the door.

After grabbing a quick lunch, she goes to find her _spot_ on the squad which consists of a shady area under a tree. Noticing no one was occupying her space, she quickly heads over claiming her stake.

Sitting down, she situates herself and places her headphones that never seem to leave her neck, on her head. Before she knows it, she's lost in her mixes. Her head moving with the music, she leans down against the tree. After a few minutes go by, she finds herself lifting her head up, taking in the scenery around her. The noise that caught her attention through her headphones, ends up being someone laughing. Locating the source, Beca quickly forgets to breath for a moment.

It was her. The redhead.

Chloe.

Beca hasn't seen her since the Activities fair. The redhead was kind of intimidating now that she thinks about it.

Her blue eyes seemed to burn a hole through her barrier when they met.

It was like she knew what was going through the brunette's mind without any issues.

Her smile was another thing that threw off Beca. It made her whole face light up, however, underneath her eyes and smile there seemed to be more of a sinister feel, which is weird considering she seemed all sunshine and rainbows.

Leaving her thoughts for later, Beca focuses back to reality only to see the subject of her thoughts walking over to her part of the squad. Not wanting to be seen, Beca immediately turns invisible, not before checking if anybody was around to witness of course.

Knowing she was safe from being seen by the redhead, Beca goes back to her mixes and checks her watch to see she still had about thirty minutes left of her break.

Getting lost in her music once again, Beca doesn't see the person until it's almost too late. She's lucky enough to have seen a shadow cast over her.

Quickly looking up, she makes eye contact with none other than Chloe. Holding her breath, Beca sits still not moving a muscle. She was ready to move if need be and that seemed to be sooner rather than later, for the redhead was already making a move to sit down. Beca, though is quick to move, just not quickly enough.

Chloe's leg brushed against hers, not moving. Turning her head afraid to see the redhead's reaction, she only sees the girl's brow furrow with slight confusion. While being distracted by the cute look (that Beca would never admit) that the redhead was showing, she failed to see the subject of her attention's hand reaching out to where the brunette's leg was. Feeling something touch her knee, Beca immediately looks down to see Chloe's hand glide over her jean clad covered leg, making Beca lose her breath yet again.

 _Abort._

 _Abort! Abort! Abort!_

At the speed of light, Beca was back on her feet and making a run for it. Not even thinking about what noise she may be making. Once again, she doesn't notice a pair of crystal blue eyes looking in her direction. No. Not in her direction.

Right at her.

Sighing, yes, sighing after who knows how many times now, the small brunette is finally closing up the station. Tucking the keys into one of her coat pockets, she starts down the street heading back to the dorms. After getting back from the almost near disaster of being acknowledged, Beca ran all the way back to work. Jessie tried to get her attention, but Beca wouldn't budge, still freaking out after the close encounter with a certain redhead. Realizing he wasn't going to get any response anytime soon, Jessie quits bothering her and continued working. He left a little later telling Beca that he's there if she needs him. She only half acknowledged him with a small nod and continued to stack CDs.

As the night went on, Beca watched Luke enter through the front door, back from his more than hour long lunch and gave him another of her mixes.

He gave her another meaningless smile and said he'd check it out, even though she knew he would put it in the pile of other mixes that he's ignored so far. She still keeps her head up high, still holding onto hope that he'll play them eventually.

Reaching her dorm, Beca enters and sees that her roommate seemed to be staying somewhere else. Still feeling somewhat awake, she grabs her robe from a nearby hook, as well as, her shower caddy, thinking a shower would make her feel better. Leaving her dorm room, she heads to the communal showers.

Walking down the hall, she starts to hum _Titanium_ until she reaches the showers where the humming turns into singing, knowing no one was probably showering this early in the morning.

Placing her caddy on a hook and taking off her robe, Beca quickly closes the shower curtain already feeling goosebumps appearing on her skin. Turning on the shower to keep warm, the brunette continues singing.

While she was busy singing when she entered, she failed to notice another pair of feet in a stall down a little ways from her.

Still singing away, Beca is interrupted by a loud thud outside her stall.

She immediately stops singing holding in her breath. On instinct, she becomes invisible without even knowing it.

Realizing no one was throwing back her curtain, she reaches out herself, not ready and not really wanting to know what or who was on the other side. As her hand makes contact with the only thing that was keeping her and whatever was out there separated, it's pulled back quickly out of her reach, making her jump with surprise and comes face to face with a man.

Staring straight into his eyes with shock and a slight bit of fear, she could tell he saw right through her.

Relaxing her shoulders, she quietly moves back out of arm's length and watches him in case he did any sudden movements. The man was good-looking, Beca would give him that, but he also showed a look of arrogance. Watching him look in confusion at not finding the brunette, Beca smirks with a hint of amusement showing in her eyes.

' _That's why you shouldn't be sneaking up on women in the showers.'_

The man finally decides to leave her stall, but not without taking one more glance around. As he leaves, Beca can hear him muttering to himself or more like to _someone._ Hearing the guy leave the showers, she leans against the shower wall, trying to calm down her heart.

After five minutes go by not hearing anybody else, she slowly goes back to showering and shampooing her hair. Not long after, she finds herself singing _Titanium_ again. Everything seems to be back to normal.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

This time she's unprepared.

Not hearing her curtain being pulled open, Beca keeps her eyes closed still singing.

That all stops abruptly when she feels a ghost of breath hit her ear and hears five words softly uttered behind her.

"I knew you could sing."

 **O-M-ACA-G! Poor Beca just can't catch a break. After this chapter though, everything is going to start getting crazy, so no more breaks for our little shortstack. There's also going to be a lot more interaction between our two girls, as well as, others being introduced. Hope you enjoyed it and will stay for more! Have an awesome day!**


End file.
